


From Me to You

by brizo



Series: the world as we know it [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Summoner!Noctis, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9743516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: In Zanarkand there is a day to give chocolates to those you love.While Tidus might now be in Zanarkand anymore he wanted to give chocolates to the person he loves the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am stuck in the hell known as "How the hell did you come up with this pairing no one LIKES IT" pls give it a chance. Also I am planning on writing a fic with these two just an fyi.

“What  _ are _ you doing?” The black mage asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at the young blitzballer. Tidus turned around quickly, eyes wide face covered in chocolate. In his hand was a bowl full of the tasty treat.

 

“Making chocolate?” He asked her as if questioning himself.

 

“Yes, but why?” 

 

“For Valentine’s day of course.” He said indignantly. Lulu sighed shaking her head. 

 

“Whatever you say. Don’t make him wait.” She walked out of the kitchen and went back to the other’s leaving Tidus to his task.

 

“Do they not have Valentine’s day here?” He asked himself before continuing on. He would make only the best chocolate for its recipient. He wasn’t the best cook in the world but he had begged one of his teammates on the Zanarkand Abes before he was transported to Spira to teach him (they used to make homemade chocolates for everyone and their family was in the sweets business). His friend had told him if his blitzball career hadn't worked out his family would have taken him in and made a chocolatier out of him. He had laughed, he wasn't  _ that _ good at chocolate making.

 

But this year… he wasn’t home and he had someone special he wanted to give his chocolates to so it was extra special.

 

Finishing up with his chocolate he put it in the special packaging he had bought and took a deep breath before slapping his cheeks.

 

_ I can do it, _ he thought to himself,  _ I can give him these chocolates. _

 

Walking out of the kitchen and into the room they were renting out he found him surrounded by Rikku and Wakka playing a card game. When Tidus spotted him he blushed. The other glossy blue tinted black hair was tied up and over his shoulder for once. Usually he prefer it down. His blue eyes were lit up in a devious way as he smirked at no one in particular. Tidus knew from that expression that the other was most likely going to win the game of cards. 

 

He put the cards down and told them so and Wakka groaned while Rikku shook her head sighing.

 

“Really Noct?” Rikku whined a little.

 

Noctis, their summoner grinned. “Sorry Rikku the cards do  _ not _ lie. I win~”

 

“Noctis.” Tidus drew the summoner’s attention to him. Noctis blinked and looked over to where his blond guardian was.

“Tidus! Where have you been?” Noctis smiled that sweet smile that Tidus loved so much. He gulped the chocolates in his hands behind his back shook a little.

 

“C-Can we talk outside please?” 

 

“Of course. Rikku, Wakka, I’ll be outside with Tidus if you need me.” 

 

They made their way outside and Noctis turned around. “What did you want to talk to me about in private?” He asked curiously.

 

“In Zanarkand there is a holiday on this day. It’s a day to give chocolates to the person you like the most so I… uh, made you these.” Holding out the chocolates he shoved them forward into the others hands. Noctis blinked.

 

“Zanarkand also had Valentine’s day?” Noctis asked looking at the sweets. They looked really well made. 

 

“A-Also?”

 

“Where I come from, Eos, we also had this holiday. I was too young though when I was sent here so I never… really celebrated it.” He looked a bit sad at this. “But… I got my first Valentines chocolate.”

 

Noctis clenched the chocolate softly his face going a little red. Walking closer to the blitzballer he kissed the other's cheek and then whispered in his ear. “Thank you Tidus.”  He stepped back and smiled brightly before waving a little and running back into the inn.

 

Tidus face burned as he covered his eyes a little. He smiled and then said, “Man he’s so cute.”


End file.
